Application development service may take into account the entire lifecycle of an application design or build, testing, release or deploy and operational support. The current state involves a down-the-line approach where an application developer passes support production deployment to testing teams. The current state starts at a build phase, then moves to a test phase, then deploy phase and finally to an operate phase in a linear manner. The current process leads to gaps, such as capital gap, innovation gap and time gap. Application Development Services is a labor intensive siloed organization with layers of overheard and redundancy. Automation is limited to pockets of excellence within each siloed tower. Current processes can take months when the need is for daily responses to business needs.
Traditional performance testing takes a significant amount of time, effort and dedicated resources. Current technologies have delays in on-boarding, lack continuous packaging delivery, utilize semi-automated functions and suffer from coordination delays.
These and Other Drawbacks Exist.